


A Nice Surprise

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Slash, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim surprises Blair for a change.</p><p>Happy Birthday, to Barb, aka Agent Spooky</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgtSpooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/gifts).



A Nice Surprise  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim surprises Blair for a change.  
Warnings: Sappy, First Kiss  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 1161  
December 28th, 2014  
Agent Spooky Aka, Barb  
Prompt Word: Mistletoe  
Color prompt: Blue  
Happy Birthday, Barb.

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/anicesurprise_zps5bd8c198.jpg.html)

Blair had a day from hell. It was his last day of classes for two weeks and was excited about that, but he had one problem after another. First, he was thrown against the wall by one of his students when he saw what Blair gave him on his latest test. Blair thought he was being very generous with giving him a D. But, evidently the student didn’t agree with Blair’s assessment. Blair’s head was still sore from hitting the wall. Blair had gone to the dean and gotten the monster suspended for assault on a teacher, but the dean acted like he was mad at Blair for making trouble right before the Christmas holidays. Then on the way home, Blair had gotten a flat tire and putting the spare on was a hassle. _At least you had a spare._ Now, Blair was on his way home, knowing it was his turn to cook and was disgusted about that, too. He was tired of cooking for Jim and having Jim not even notice what a catch he was. Blair was dropping hints right and left and Jim had picked nothing up. Blair was destined to having a very lonely Christmas. It wasn’t like Jim wouldn’t spend it with Blair, but he wouldn’t be **with** him. Blair began to think that he was going to have a very blue Christmas.

Blair pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car. The air was filled with the smell of cookies. If his nose was working right, they were Gingerbread cookies. _Maybe I’ll make some cookies tonight. God, that smells good._ Blair wasn’t quite as miserable as he had been earlier. 

Blair walked into the loft, closing the door behind him and was shocked to see Jim was the one baking cookies. Smelled like gingerbread for sure. “Hey, the loft smells wonderful. I’ll put my things away and start dinner. Sorry, I’m late. I’ve had a day from hell.”

“You’ve got my attention, Blair. Tell me about it.” Jim moved across the room and took Blair’s backpack and put it on the hook by the door. 

So, Blair told Jim all about the idiot from his classes, the dean and the flat tire. Blair realized he was never so happy to be home in his life. 

Jim touched the back of Blair’s head and said, “You have a lump on your head, Chief. We’re going to watch that. I think you should press charges against the punk. What an ass.”

“He’ll be suspended for two weeks after we get back to school. And then he’s on probation, so they plan on watching what he says and does. Stop worrying so much.”

“I still think he’s not suffering enough, Chief.”

“Did you already make dinner?” Blair asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw the casserole dishes sitting on the counter.

“Yeah, I made stuffed peppers, but the smell was drowned out by the Gingerbread cookies and banana bread. I got out of court early today and thought I would do something nice for you for a change. I’ve noticed how much you’ve been doing for me, lately.”

Blair looked very surprised. “You noticed. I didn’t think you did. This was nice. I’m starving, I had no lunch today and I’m exhausted.”

Blair lifted up the lid on the one casserole dish that had the stuffed peppers in it and smiled. “Wow, this smells so good, Jim.”

“I’m glad, Blair. Sounds like I picked a perfect day for surprising you.”

“Couldn’t have been a better day, man.”

“Want to help me set the table?” Jim asked. 

“Sure, let me wash up in the bathroom really fast.” Blair walked in and came out and Jim was standing in the doorway, blocking his way. 

“Jim, is something wrong?”

“Look up, Blair.”

Blair did indeed look up and saw mistletoe hanging in the doorway of the bathroom. It hadn’t been there that morning, Blair was sure of it. Why was it there now?

The next thing Blair knew, Jim pulled him close and began to kiss him. Blair was no fool, he kissed him back with a lot of desire. 

After a few minutes, Jim pulled away and said, “Gotta love that mistletoe, right?”

“Gotta love you for putting it there,” Blair teased. 

“I could tell from the kiss that it wasn’t just a mistletoe kiss, your eyes are bluer than I’ve ever seen them. I would say you liked the kissing.”

Blair was a little confused. Did Jim just mean to tease him? Or was he serious?

“Calm down, Blair. Your heartbeat is racing. I really liked the kissing, too. And I bet my eyes are bluer than they’ve ever been, also.”

Blair looked into Jim’s eyes and did see Jim’s eyes bluer than he’d ever seen them. Not only that, but there was a little sparkle in his eyes. “How long have you noticed me, Jim?”

“Forever, Blair. But, I didn’t want to screw up our friendship. But lately you had been doing things for me that made me think that you were getting a little more serious about **us**. I took a big chance today, but it worked out just fine.”

“How about a date, big guy?” Blair was wiggling his eyebrows up and down like crazy. 

Jim snickered and said, “Dinner, tomorrow night, your choice.”

“How about dinner tonight, stuffed peppers? We’ll count this as our first date.”

“You are so easy, Blair. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Don’t let it get around, though.”

“Let’s eat dinner, have some dessert and then we’ll talk about things,” Jim suggested. 

“Aren’t you the one that says that talking is over-rated?”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “Okay, dinner, dessert and making out on the sofa. Do we need the mistletoe?”

“Nah…We’re doing just fine on our own. Let’s eat and see where it takes us.”

After they set the table, Jim pulled Blair’s chair out for him like a perfect gentleman. Blair liked this wooing that Jim was doing.

“I have to tell you, Jim, these peppers are delicious and I’m not just saying that because I’d like to move up to your bedroom.”

Blair realized that he wasn’t going to be blue this Christmas at all. In fact, this Christmas was going to be better than ever. 

Jim laughed again. He took Blair’s hand into his and said, “We’ll move up there after dinner. I think I’m going to like having a roommate much more than I used to.”

It was Blair’s turn to smile this time. “I know I’m going to love it. Merry Christmas, Jim.”

“Merry Christmas to you, Blair.”

And it was. 

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/theend-comic_zps01551179.jpg.html)


End file.
